The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that attendees at sporting events and rallies often demonstrate their affection or backing for a team, political figure, or performer by waving a pennant, flag, or rally towel having indicia such as slogans and colors symbolic of their partisanship. The pennant unfurls and twirls to attract attention and create a festive, supportive atmosphere.
However, pennants, flags, and rally towels are often cumbersome and tiring to twirl after a duration. The individual's arm gets tired of waving a towel that is loose and held by hand. Pennants associated with handles are often cumbersome, heavy, and tiring to spin. There is a need in the art of pennants, flags, and rally towels for an easier means to support and provide a longer lasting spin with less effort on the part of the user.
Additionally, while rotating the pennant, the pennant or towel often twists and curls onto itself, not permitting the colors of the sport team to be readily shown or seen. There is thus a need to provide for a mechanism that permits the twirling of the pennant or towel with relative ease and in some instances without curling or twisting. A need is therefore felt to relieve fan's wrists of the strain caused by spinning and therefor allowing extended or more vigorous use.
It is known that the pennant or towel spins about a center of gravity, somewhere along the body of the pennant or towel. Generally, the center of gravity of a distribution of mass in space is the unique point where the weighted relative position of the distributed mass sums to zero or the point where if a force is applied causes it to move in direction of force without rotation. The distribution of mass is balanced around the center of mass and the average of the weighted position coordinates of the distributed mass defines its coordinates.
Other proposals have involved devices for spinning pennants and towels. The problem with these spinning devices is that the do not enable the center of gravity of the pennant or flag to be changed, so as to create different unfurling and twirling effects. Also, the handle used to control the device is not easily to hold when rotating. Even though the above cited spinning devices meets some of the needs of the market, a center of gravity adjustable twirling device that detachably attaches to a fabric-article at a peripheral attachment point or a central attachment point, and enables rotation of the fabric-article, causing the fabric-article to unfurl, twist, and twirl at a rate and style that is dependent on the center of gravity formed from varying attachment points on the fabric-article is still desired.